


I'm a Titan...

by Silvermags



Series: Comfortember 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Because I Couldn't Decide, Characters Left Ambiguous Deliberately, Comfortember, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Rescue, So Now That's Your Job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Silvermags
Summary: And Titans are never alone.Written for Comfortember Day 1: Rescue
Series: Comfortember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995271
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	I'm a Titan...

The villain stood over his captive, gloating smugly.

“Now you see the futility of your resistance?” the villain asked, “The pointlessness of trying to fight? All your struggles have come to nothing, and now you will watch as your city is destroyed and the world falls at my feet. Tell me, how does it feel to have failed so completely and utterly?”

“I haven’t failed yet,” the captive growled. Even beaten half to death, forced to kneel and covered in chains, the Titan’s eyes still burned with determination and defiance, “You’ve made a very big mistake.”

“What mistake would that be?” the villain laughed, “My plan is nearly complete. You lie chained at my feet. There is nothing and no one that can stop me now. You are hopeless, defeated.  _ Alone _ .”

Even through a black eye and a split lip, the titan managed a smirk. “Don’t you know anything? The titan asked, “I’m a  _ titan _ …”

The wall blew in, and there were the other titans, ready for battle.

“Titans are never alone,” the captive finished

“This is the part where your butt gets kicked,” one of the rescuers agreed.

“Titans! Go!”

The battle was swift and brutal. Before long, the villain was unconscious on the ground and the titans were freeing their captive friend.

“Are you okay?” One of them asked.

“Of course,” the former captive smiled, “I knew you’d come for me.”


End file.
